A Cherry Blossom Dream
by Michie Fang
Summary: Please . . . let me dream a dream of an endless world that never ends. Surely, they are waiting for me there.
1. First Day: Cruel Fate

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Or their songs. **

**I own the story, though. :)**

* * *

><p>Sunday, 1-1-400<p>

First Day: Cruel Fate

My mother had loved cherry blossom trees.

"They bloom for such a short time," she'd once said, carefully laying a milky-pink petal on the palm of her hand, as if the slightest movement would break it.

I held my breath, waiting for something to happen. The wind blew, and the fragile petal was lifted and pulled away.

Seeing my distressed face, she took my hand and laughed, "The wind won't hurt it. People might, because people can be so destructive without realizing it, but nature understands how to handle its treasures."

"Treasures," I repeated.

"Like you," she explained, bending down to hug me. "You're my precious treasure."

At the time, I hadn't realized that I was also her greatest burden.

~=O=~

They had tried to hide the scars and mask the signs of abuse, but with little success. The mutilated face was still mutilated. The scars were more visible than ever.

"Mama," I whispered.

She lay in the coffin, unhearing.

"Mama."

Again, she did not respond.

"Mama."

My chest heaved, erratically pounding, as tears fell from my unblinking eyes. The world blurred and tilted.

"She's having a fit!" someone yelled.

"Doctor!" cried another.

Amidst the confusion, a calm voice remarked, "Now? What horrid timing."

It was a simple, generic man's voice – not especially compelling or arrogant or soothing. But I knew, and everyone else knew, that this simplicity disguised the speaker's true nature.

His true nature was that of a murderer, and this was his fault.

"You." I lurched up and towards him. A spasm interrupted my attack. I writhed on the ground as the pain grew exponentially.

This was his fault. He'd killed her.

"You killed her," I wheezed, reaching out, trying to claw at his face. The slaves' trembling hands restrained me.

A voice rang out, "Majesty, please return to your chambers."

"Why should I?" he responded. "She can't get me."

The tears would not stop flowing. If only he were not here . . . if he were not here, I could have wept freely. My tears should have given Mama all that she would need in the next life, but now they were tainted with hatred. Tears of hatred were worth nothing. And I did not want him to see my useless, crying face.

"Leave!" I struggled to sit up.

"Foolish child." He bent down and ran a hand through my sweat-matted hair. "You truly are weak . . . and yet so much like myself. I should have separated you two long ago. Be glad that I chose not to."

He gazed at me with a perverse, steely affection. It was not a mutual feeling.

"I hate you," I whispered, spitting on his elaborate silk shoes. "Get your filthy hand away from me."

Audible gasps were heard around the room. He nodded at someone. A face appeared in my field of vision – the head of security in the palace – and my face suddenly jerked to the side. My right cheek burned.

It was all too much.

The cicadas were crying. The cherry blossoms were dying.

And Mama was gone forever.

My eyes rolled back in my head, and I was vaguely aware of saliva and bile spilling out of my mouth as my body twitched uncontrollably. The royals and nobles and officials uncomfortably laughed.

"Craven bastards," I coughed.

The Majesty must have given an order, because I felt myself being kicked and hit by the soldiers. Meanwhile, the awkward laughter continued.

Pain and humiliation had always been part of my life, but that didn't make this any easier to bear. I hated them, those cowardly men and women. I hated every last person in this room. I hated the Majesty most of all.

"You-" I hissed before a booted foot slammed into my stomach.

Crimson liquid spilled out of my mouth, immediately soaking into the carpet.

"Now I need a new carpet," he complained.

"I'll . . . k-kill . . . you."

My breathing was becoming more labored, and black spots dotted my vision. My thoughts were jumbled together. It was a miracle that I was even conscious.

"Pardon?"

"I'll kill you," I exhaled. "Kill you. Kill you. I swear, one day I'll kill you."

Once again, a foot connected with my stomach, but this time it was the Majesty's. The smooth silk was ten times harder than steel.

"Even if you are my daughter," he coldly said, "you do not have the right to threaten me."

He signaled the slaves with a wave of his hand, and the soldiers drew back. The world began to fade.

"Remember this," the Majesty commanded, his voice fuzzy and distant to my ears. "Remember that none may oppose the Majesty's words, not even his loved ones. . . ."

~=O=~

The cowardly men and women began chanting, "My Lady . . . My Lady . . . My Lady . . ."

"Shut up," I sighed, too tired to move any more.

"Lady Rin . . ."

"Shut up."

"Lady . . ."

"Shut up!"

"Lady Rin!"

Irritation flooded through my body, giving me the strength to sit up. "Don't call me-"

I abruptly stopped talking, slamming a hand onto the ground to steady myself. Acid churned in my stomach and a hammer pounded itself into my skull.

"My Lady," Luka whispered, bowing. "I apologize for speaking your name. You would not wake up."

The irritation was replaced by understanding.

All just a dream – an absurd, recurring nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Luka," I sighed, burying my face into the palm of my hand and closing my eyes. Stars flickered to life, expanding and distorting the darkness of my mind. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Don't be so . . ." I gagged, trying to ignore the metallic taste in the back of my mouth.

"I apologize, Lady Rin."

"I hate that name."

"My Lady."

"Don't be so nice. If I don't wake up next time, scream in my ear or something."

"My Lady."

I cautiously stood up. The trip to the washroom took a few minutes. After I returned, Luka quietly helped me change into a plain white kimono, and then took the sheets off of the mattress and rolled them up, carrying the bundles into the washroom. When she had finished placing the new sheets onto the mattress, the nausea had vanished, and the headache was subsiding.

"Did I disturb anyone?"

"No, My Lady, I believe."

"Of course. We're too far away for the screams to reach anyone's ears."

My tone was bitter. Luka remained silent.

"Sorry, Luka. I woke you up again."

"I was already awake. Today is the Eve of New Time, I believe."

"Ah."

This time of year always brought me bad memories.

"The ceremony will be wonderful this year," I lightly remarked, walking towards the sliding door and pulling it aside. "I can hear the festival."

Bright morning sunshine bathed me in warmth. A sweet flowery aroma wafted through the air, accompanied by the crisp smell of cooking food. In the distance, the faint sounds of cheering and shouting people, banging drums, and spitting firecrackers all melded together into a formless melody.

"I cannot hear it."

"Really? Maybe it's just me."

Again, she remained silent. I frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, My Lady."

"Luka." I glared at her, a warning in my voice.

"My Lady," she replied, returning my glare with a calm gaze.

After a few seconds of staring, I looked away.

"I'm a horrible master. I can't even control my own servants."

"That is not so."

"It is, and you know it. You won't even tell me what's bothering you."

"There is nothing."

"Why are your hands shaking?"

She quickly folded her hands, one on top of the other, to hide their faint trembling.

"Luka, please tell me."

I patiently waited for her answer.

Eventually, she hesitantly spoke, "Lady Lapis has confirmed her engagement, I believe. A messenger came before you awoke."

I'd expected as much. Still, my heart couldn't help but ache.

"She's really gone," I stated matter-of-factly, walking onto the wooden porch that wrapped around the entire building.

A gentle breeze blew past, caressing my cheek for a brief moment before flitting away, beyond the walls that confined me.

"I am sorry, My Lady."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." I took a deep breath. "It's not your fault that my entire life has been a mess. It's not your fault that the only sister that I ever loved has become just like everyone else."

"My Lady."

"There's no one to blame but myself. It's my fault for being the unlucky child. Lapis was right. I bring nothing but misfortune. I'm grateful to her for staying with me for as long as she did. And this man – Olive, was it? – will make her happy. She deserves to be happy. She doesn't need someone like me."

"My Lady."

"There's no need to be sorry, because there is nothing to be sorry for. Besides, who needs sisters?"

"My Lady Rin."

Surprised, I glanced at Luka. Her lips were pursed, and the pressure had drained them of their color. After a tense moment, I relaxed, smiling.

"Luka, I have _you_. That's all I need. Sorry. I need to be alone."

"My Lady . . . very well."

Bowing, she stepped off of the porch and made her way towards the washroom.

My smile disappeared.

I lay down on the hard wooden planks, turning my head so that the backyard was clearly visible. Everything was so scenic and picturesque – so listless and pale.

There were the delicate flowers that Mama had grown and then passed onto me, and there was the stately piano on the wooden platform in the middle of the field of gently waving grass. There was the oak tree with the birdhouses, where sparrows pecked at the seed; the birdbath, where three crows cawed as they cleaned themselves; the washroom, smooth wooden walls glistening in the sunlight; and the garden tools leaning against the glistening walls in a neat row.

Beyond this clearing, there were the ubiquitous cherry blossom trees. They were not tall, but their overwhelming presence was more than enough to mask this fact.

Treasures, huh?

I sat up. If I'd learned anything, it was to cherish my time with my treasures.

Barefoot, I walked across the grass, pulled the plastic cover off of the piano, and lowered myself onto the piano chair.

Maybe a lullaby . . .

My fingers touched the keys, paused for a moment, and then firmly pressed down. The chord rang through the clearing.

I could not waver, lest the music lose its strength. Confident, I played the next note, and the next. Slowly, the Clockwork Lullaby began to turn.

Wistful, I opened my mouth and sang the first note before recalling my senses. In my mind, however, my mouth did not close and the words continued to pour out.

_Teach me the words like always, and I will make them into a song._

_What did you obtain in your imagination?_

_The one and only song of truth._

_Lu Li La, Lu Li La . . . _

_This singing voice – to whom will it reach?_

_I obtained the key called "words" and opened the gates to the Unknown._

_I took the toy that I've always wanted._

_I carried it with my hands and threw it out the window._

_You humans who'll never be satisfied – _

_What did you wish and what did you obtain? _

_If you're tired, then just go to sleep._

_Lu Li La, Lu Li La . . . _

_This lullaby – will it ever heal your heart?_

_You carry with you a sin called greed, but now, you're just in a dream._

_Lu Li La, Lu Li La . . . _

_This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby._

_If you don't wind me, then I'll just stop._

_The memories like the blossoming flower and the traumas like the muddy water are constantly spinning and melting, inside of me._

I held the right pedal down. The last note shivered in the air.

A drop of water landed on the back of my hand. I glanced down, surprised, and then turned my eyes towards the sky. It was a transparent azure and the only clouds were gossamer threads. It was the perfect weather for a festival – light winds to balance out the heat of the sun, not humid and not dry, and a clear sky.

A cherry blossom petal settled onto the drop of water, as if shielding it.

As I cautiously lifted the petal, another drop fell, and then another. I closed my eyes and wondered why my cheeks felt wet.

The moisture continued to fall. I turned away from the piano. No sense in getting the keys wet.

I methodically retrieved the plastic cover from the grass and tucked in the piano. When I was sure that there were no gaps or tears – nothing to leave the instrument vulnerable to rain and wind – I sat on the wooden platform and listened to the sounds of the festival.

They were muddled, vague, and were most likely nothing more than figments of my wistful imagination, but regardless, I strained to hear.

Humanity had a nice tune.

'Are you lonely?' the cherry blossoms asked.

"No," I lied.

'If you are not lonely, then why do you cry?'

I had no answer for that. They fell back into meditative silence.

The sparrow flew away from the birdhouse and over the crows, which cawed and beat their wings, splashing water onto the ground. They were joined by a fourth crow. It delicately dipped its ebony beak into the water, disregarding the other birds' protests. Wind cheerfully whistled through the cherry blossom forest. The flowers in my garden bent down subserviently. Somewhere, a cricket chirped.

Nature had a nice tune as well, I decided.

Luka exited the washroom and approached me.

"My Lady."

"Luka."

"Please wear your coat, My Lady. Your body-"

"My body is fine. I'm going for a walk."

"But, My Lady-"

"Don't worry, Luka. You know that there's nothing to worry about."

"Then may I go out? We are running low on supplies."

I stiffly replied, "You may."

She meekly backed away, bowing. Then she was gone and I was left feeling rather frustrated.

After deciding to actually take a walk, I began weaving through the cherry blossom tree trunks, following the paths that I knew so well. I had been walking here since the day I was born. Losing my way was not a possibility.

The forest was dotted by many clearings and diminutive hills. By the time I arrived in Peak Meadow – named as such because it contained a patch of sloping land, most likely the tallest piece of natural land on my property – the sun was already high overhead and there was little wind to comfort me.

Weary, I lay down on the sloping land and wished I'd chosen to go to Brook Meadow. My throat was parched and my skin was burning. Cursing my own stupidity, I closed my eyes.

I needed to rest, just for a moment.

~=O=~

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Lapis. Her azure eyes bored into mine. It made me uncomfortable – I didn't like looking into people's eyes – but I was too happy to look away. She hadn't gazed at me this way ever since the day Mama died. . . .

"Rin," she said, her lips barely moving. "This is good-bye."

The little fragment of joy in my heart shattered.

"Lapis," I whispered, reaching towards her. "Please don't leave. I-"

"This is good-bye," she repeated. "I am to be married. That is all."

"But why? You've been so distant ever since that day. Did I do something? Please don't leave."

"I am to be married." She turned away and walked into the distant white light.

"Lapis!"

"I'm done playing around with you." Her voice began to fade. "This is good-bye."

~=O=~

There were tears in my eyes. Two times in one day. It was a new record.

Lapis . . .

I blearily opened my eyes. A tear slid down my temple. I felt a strong urge to sob or scream – to do anything that would make this pain in my chest disappear. My lips parted.

That was when I heard the violin.

Its sweet voice awakened me, stirring my blood. I stood up, ignoring the sudden dizziness and the blackness that stole over my eyes.

I knew this song. Mama had sung this song to me.

A breeze ruffled the cherry blossom petals and they rushed through the meadow. I turned my head slightly, wondering why the blackness had not yet retreated – and I saw him for the first time.

Never mind that no one should have been there except for me. Never mind that the only way in, besides the front gate, was over an eleven-meter high brick wall. Never mind that he had somehow managed to get in carrying a violin.

No – the only thing I could think was that for six years I hadn't seen a single living being besides Luka and Lapis and Majesty's messenger and the visiting animals. For six years I hadn't heard Mama's songs because I wasn't willing to play them. For six years I had been alone.

And now was seeing another person and hearing the song that Mama used to sing.

The boy stopped, noticing me. My heart pounded faster.

"Keep playing," I said impulsively.

"Who are you?"

His voice was beautiful.

"Please," I beseeched him. "Keep playing."

"Who are you?"

"Rin."

"Okay, Rin. This one's for you."

Raising his head, he swung the violin up, caught it between his chin and shoulder, brought the bow around, and began to play.

I smiled widely. It was nighttime already. I must have fallen asleep. Normally, I would have been irritated with myself.

But at this moment in time, I was glad, because the full moon shone brightly and his figure was silhouetted against the moonlight, a ghostly violin played by a ghostly boy in the forest of a dead girl.

Was this a dream?

Without thinking, I began to sing the words of the song. The boy's violin did not stop. The music encircled us.

_Many people died on the edge of devastation at that time._

_Everything has gotten back to life as usual, but I still feel pain in my heart._

_I've talked a lot since I met you._

_You reminded me that the world is still hopeful._

Here, I hesitated for a moment. But I did not want to break the melody, so I plunged forward, forgetting the risks and consequences. I let my voice soar.

_If we are doomed to hurt each other in this fabricated world . . . _

_Bottling up my emotions, I'll let you go._

_Unforgivable but ardent feelings towards you . . . _

_I'm not forgiven to abandon everything to love you for the rest of my life._

_I'll definitely be playing the violin here tomorrow, in a dream of the endless world_

Here, a light sweat began to break out across my forehead. My voice wavered and my breath hitched.

But the violin did not stop, and I pressed on.

_Dreamy cherry blossoms, please don't die . . . _

_My empty love story lasted only for sixteen nights._

_Even though I have to give up on this love real soon._

_Just for now . . . just for now . . . let me love my dearest._

_If only I could love you for the rest of my life . . . _

_I have to end off my unforgivable love story._

_To kill all feelings towards you . . . _

Here, I let out a tiny cough, and suddenly I could not continue singing.

Just one more line . . . just one more line and the song would have been sung completely. I hated to leave a song unfinished.

Damn this weak body!

I leaned forward as coughs shook my spine, tossing me around like a puppet. I fell to the ground, still wheezing.

The boy stopped playing and hurried over. Standing over me, he asked, "What's wrong?" Then he muttered something, set his violin down, and knelt beside me.

I wanted to tell him to keep playing and not to worry about me because I would be fine in a moment, but my body would not let me.

I felt the strong urge to curse, but, again, could not.

After a few more body-wracking coughs, I was able to breathe well enough.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"Coughing," I exhaled, lying spread-eagled on the ground and staring upwards. The stars were winking. They danced and grinned and laughed. The sliver of moon seemed to be peeking out from behind a curtain.

"That was obvious enough. You okay?"

"Fine."

"Your voice is amazing."

Startled by the sudden subject change, I did not reply.

"You could be the next Lily-chan," he said, smiling. All I could see of his face was the starlight and moonlight reflecting off of his eyes and teeth.

"Who?"

"The famous singer, Lily-chan. You don't know her?"

"No."

I was shocked when he continued, "Well, your voice is much better than hers. It's so much more powerful." He settled down beside me and turned his head to look at me.

"You're still talking. Different from Luka."

"Who's Luka?"

"A person."

"How do you know her?"

"She's my servant."

"This is a forest. There isn't a house here, let alone a servant."

"Yes."

"You really don't like to speak, do you?"

"No."

"Is that a 'no' as in 'no, I don't like to speak' or 'no, I don't dislike speaking'?"

"The first one."

"I've forgotten which one that is." The smile returned. The right side of his mouth was tilted more steeply than the other.

"No, I don't like to speak."

"Finally! You've spoken more than three words at a time!"

"I am perfectly capable of speaking more than three words at a time."

"My head's spinning," he laughed. "That last sentence was phenomenal!"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Yes."

"You are strange."

"I could say the same to you. Why's a girl like you out in the middle of a forest? And why are there so many cherry blossom trees?"

"I live here."

He seemed to freeze. I waited politely for a moment before attempting to restart the conversation.

"Um . . . boy?"

"My name is . . ." He paused and sat up, looking down on me. "Hey, Rin, you're not some sort of criminal, are you?"

"No."

"And you're not a ghost?"

I stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing. I was rather proud of my laugh. It was sporadic and sounded like a choking cat's squeal. Mama had always said that it fit me perfectly.

"Hey, you're not having another fit, are you?" He worriedly leaned forward. "Hey!"

"No," I giggled. "And I'm not a ghost. Good guess, though."

"Oh." He cleared his throat and looked away. "Then, my name's Len."

"Call me Saku."

"I thought your name was-"

"I hate my name."

Len's face turned towards me again. I couldn't see the expression on his face, but his eyebrows seemed to move closer together.

"Who gave you your name?"

"My biological father."

"Then you'd be doing him a disgrace."

"I hate him."

"Why would you say that?"

"I hate him." I stood up and brushed grass off of my kimono. "I should be going now."

"To where?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm stranded in the middle of an endless forest with a girl I just met. Of course I have questions. No one lives this far south."

"Yes. No one lives this far south." I scuffed the ground with my bare feet.

"Well, I like your name."

Again, the sudden change in subject caught me off guard.

"Rin is pretty. It sounds like bells, or birds – and it matches with Len. Rin and Len, Rin and Len, Rin and Len . . . see? You have a name and you're alive, so you're not no-one."

I was speechless.

Len suddenly jumped up and yelled, "Aha! I know who you are!"

"Who?"

"You're the illegitimate daughter of some rich guy who sent you out here so that you wouldn't be found!"

Without hesitating, I answered, "Nowhere close." I began walking out of the meadow.

"Really? I thought it was good." He quickly caught up with me. "Hey, Rin, could you take me with you?"

"No. Call me Saku."

"Why not? You're a hermit, so no one will see it. I just need somewhere to stay for the night."

"Stay outside."

"But it's cold!"

"I will bring blankets."

"It's, like, fifty miles to any sort of civilization!"

"You can stay in Sunflower Meadow. It's between here and my home."

I lightly skipped over the roots and fallen branches, occasionally reaching out a hand to steady myself. A trail of grunting and cursing followed me.

"You are clumsy," I noted.

"Directionally challenged and gauche," he countered.

"That's worse."

"It sounds more sophisticated."

I merely shook my head. The night was filled with the sounds of crying cicadas and rustling leaves. I imagined Luka sitting on the house porch, waiting for me to return. Perhaps she'd assumed that I had run off in a fit of anger. I did that quite often. She never had any reason to worry, though, because no one could get here. . . .

Casting a cursory glance towards Len, I berated myself.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here? No one can get here."

"I was being chased. I climbed a wall, ended up here, and got lost."

"You climbed that wall with a violin?"

"I'm pretty athletic."

"And yet you can't walk on a forest floor," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Who was chasing you?"

"Stupid officials. All I did was take some bread . . . I even left money there! Maybe not enough to pay for everything – but close enough! Stingy bread vendor."

"You're a thief."

"Don't say it like that," he laughed. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is."

"What if I told you that I was stealing for the poor children living in the sewers?"

I looked into his eyes and, after some thought, answered, "I don't believe you. You are too light-hearted."

Still smiling, he replied, "That's untrue. I am very serious. You just can't see it."

I chose to remain silent.

"Hey, Rin. You okay?"

"Fine. It's Saku."

"You just stopped talking all of a sudden. I was worried."

"Ah."

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"But you're so quiet."

"You talk too much."

"Am I annoying?" I glanced back at him. He was smiling again.

"Yes."

He abruptly stopped walking, placing a palm against his chest and crying out, "It hurts!"

I stopped, worried. "Len, are you okay?"

"No," he sighed, dropping to his knees. "My heart is pounding, and my lungs seem to have been punctured – for such a fair lady has declared that I am annoying! Yes – annoying!"

I was so anxious that I barely heard his last few words, but one thing was clear. He was in pain.

"Um . . . Rin?" he said in a strained voice, looking up at me.

I knelt down beside him, gently placing my hands on his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do? Luka probably has some p-painkillers…I can go get some. Or I c-can sing a song. That always worked when Mama did it. I'm so sorry – I'm so useless." I almost wanted to cry again.

"You're not useless," he protested, his voice still strained.

"Don't speak. You're in pain. I'll . . . I'll carry you to my place."

"Seriously. Don't start crying on me now."

"I'm so sorry!"

He began coughing.

I paced back and forth, wringing my hands. Why was I so weak?

"Don't cry," he said. "It was a joke, 'kay? I'm not in pain. Seriously." Still coughing, he lifted his head to reveal a wide grin.

"Stop joking," I snapped.

"I'm serious. I really was joking."

"You're joking _now._ Those coughs are so familiar . . ."

I trailed off into silence. Those coughs . . .

"You're laughing?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes!"

"For what?"

"Because it's funny!" he wheezed.

"I'm worried for your life and you're laughing!"

I huffily began walking.

Struggling to keep up, he said, "I was being dramatic. I never thought you'd be so gullible."

"Well, excuse me for being gullible," I haughtily replied.

His only answer was to continue coughing.

Were all boys this annoying? I pitied Lapis if her future husband was anything like this one.

After the sound of his laughter had subsided, he apologized, "I really am sorry." Then he ruined the apology by asking, "Don't you know the difference between a performance and a real fit?"

"I do."

"Apparently, you do not."

"In my defense, your laughter sounds very much like a coughing fit."

"And yours sounds like a choking fit. So we're even."

"I agree with the first comment, but not the second. My worries are far more profound than yours."

"You look pretty unworried to me. You're smiling."

"I am not."

I struggled to wipe the smile off of my face.

"Take it back," said Len.

"What?"

"I'm not so annoying now, am I?"

"You are."

"I think you're joking."

"I think you talk too much."

"I'm glad we're in agreement."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I concede. You're not so annoying now. In fact, you're rather funny."

Len cleared his throat and began, "Rin-"

"Don't call me that."

Completely ignoring me, he continued, "Since you asked questions about me, can I ask some about you?"

"I think you've asked enough."

"So . . . I can't?

"Yes."

"Why're you so secretive?"

"No comment."

"Rin-"

I abruptly stopped walking. "Call me Saku. We're here." I gestured towards the clearing in front of us, where hundreds of clusters of sunflowers swayed in the light breeze.

Len tried to stop walking, failed, and tripped over something. He fell, bringing me down with him.

"Sorry!" He hurriedly jumped to his feet.

In a very dignified manner, I stood up and brushed dirt and twigs off of my kimono.

"Wow, you sure aren't flustered by anything," he commented. "Nothing like you were when you were singing."

My face warmed up a bit. "I was not myself."

"I think you were more yourself than you are now or have been for a while. Understand?"

"No. Wait here. I'll fetch some blankets."

Without waiting for a response, I pushed him forward and left.

By walking along the less cluttered routes, I made it to my dwelling in a few minutes. Sure enough, Luka was sitting on the porch, asleep. She must have fallen asleep waiting for me.

"Sorry, Luka," I whispered. I crept into my bedroom, pulled a spare mattress and two blankets out of the closet, and then entered the kitchen and took a bottle of water and some wheat bread – wheat because I only got the healthy stuff. Somehow, I managed to leave without awakening Luka.

In the meadow, Len was sitting in a patch of grass, holding a sunflower in his hands. He plucked off the petals one by one, muttering something.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laying the mattress on the ground.

"Trying to figure out if I'm going to die or not."

"You won't. Tomorrow I will lead you to the wall."

"I might starve to death or die from dehydration."

I spread the blankets over the mattress and set the water and bread on top. "Enjoy."

He glanced up and tossed the sunflower over his shoulder. He quickly unscrewed the bottle top and began guzzling the water. While he stuffed his face with the bread, I retrieved the fallen sunflower.

"Wha're you gon' do wiv 'at?"

"Give it a proper funeral. Good night."

He swallowed and managed to reply, "Good night. Can I come to the funeral?"

For the second time that day, I was speechless.

Then I smiled and said, "Of course. We'll go tomorrow before you leave." With that, I left.

Before sleeping, I gently shook Luka awake and helped her walk to her bedroom. I returned to my own bed, changed into a nightgown, and fell asleep almost immediately.

That night, I did not dream.


	2. Second Day: High Hopes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Or their songs.**

**Note: This was inspired by the song "Dreamy Cherry Blossoms" by Hitoshizuku-P. (SHE IS A GODDESS. And Mothy and Jin are gods. Listen to their songs, and you'll understand.) I already had the basic idea, and after listening to the song I got motivated to actually start writing.**

**To my reviewers: Thank you so much! I was so excited that I started writing the next chapter the next day. Then I remembered homework. So I've been alternating between writing and homework. It's not a very good way to save time, or to get more sleep. But whatever.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Monday, 1-2-400<p>

Second Day: High Hopes

I was awoken by the sound of Luka's voice.

"My Lady Rin Majesty," she said loudly.

Groaning, I unwillingly sat up. Luka only addressed me that way if one of Father's servants was nearby.

"Leon," she whispered in my ear.

I stood up and stumbled as the gray morning light flickered and dimmed.

"Shall I receive it?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

It was a lazy morning. A layer of gray clouds kept the sunlight from reaching the ground, and the air was humid.

Yawning, I slid open the door and walked through the trees a few hundred meters to the front of my property, where a giant metal gate stood between my land and the gravel road that led south. This was the only way anyone could get in or out – unless, apparently, someone was to climb over the wall. Someone like Len.

The messenger was waiting on the other side of the gate. Seeing me, he smirked.

"Lady Rin Majesty," he greeted me, bowing deeply and mockingly. "Lady Lapis Majesty sends her regards and an invitation to her approaching wedding." He reached between the bars of the gate and held out a thin envelope. "She hopes that you will do her the honor of attending."

"Please tell her that it would be my pleasure," I quietly replied, taking the envelope.

"His Royal Majesty would like you to know that your lessons will resume on the 9th."

I nodded absently, unable to take my eyes off of the invitation.

"In addition, he has agreed to allow you to participate in the Moonflower Parade this year. That is all."

"Thanks, Leon." I raised my head and weakly lifted a corner of my mouth.

"What follows are my own words," he said, his voice losing its arrogance as he switched back to his natural sound. "You didn't understand all the way. He's not just considerin'. He's _agreed_. You're goin' for sure this year."

My spirits immediately rose.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," Luka said, bowing, "from both of us."

He winked. "Enjoy the holiday, Lady Rin Majesty. G'day, Miss Luka."

He quickly mounted his horse and rode off. His sandy hair was bleached silver under the dull morning light. It contrasted pleasantly with the horse's ebony coat.

"I like him," I told Luka, beaming.

"He is kind," Luka agreed. "He is the only messenger that bothers to speak to you, I believe."

"Yes."

"Though he always seems to look down on us," she noted, her eyes still gazing at his retreating figure. "Or pity us."

"He respects you," I corrected her, pleased to see that her cheeks colored slightly.

A curious voice broke in, "Wouldn't that make him a bad messenger? A messenger that uses his journeys for socializing isn't a very good one."

I froze. That voice sounded unpleasantly familiar. . . . But he couldn't be here, right?

"An intruder," Luka hissed, breaking out of her trance. She placed a hand on my arm and spun me towards the gate.

A moment later, while I was still trying to orient myself, a loud _thwack_ marked the meeting of a knife with wood.

"Ow! Hey, Rin, you didn't tell me that your servant was – dammit, this thing's stuck on!"

"Who are you?" Luka asked loudly. "Why are you here?"

"Luka, stop," I commanded.

I opened my eyes and suddenly found that I was unable to breathe.

He was stunning. I hadn't seen him clearly last night, but now that I could . . . he was stunning.

"My Lady," Luka whispered, just as shocked.

I nodded mutely.

He had all the marks of a foreigner: a head of silky blonde hair, thin lips, a petite nose, and gently sloping eyebrows. Only his cerulean eyes showed his mixed heritage. He wore a loose white vest and black shorts, both adorned with yellow stripes; and tall white boots. His slender neck was graced with a black and green collar, from which hung a small clef symbol pendant. Translucent black coverings covered his forearms and lower legs, and a shimmering yellow ribbon was wrapped around his thick belt at his right hip.

"Wow," Len exhaled, staring at me. "You look-"

"You look like my mother," I blurted out. "In an alien's clothing. And with blue eyes."

His lower lip stuck out slightly. "Well, you look like me."

"I look like my mother."

"You're saying I look like a woman?"

"Yes."

"You're mean."

I smiled at that. "It's not bad. You are very attractive. Your hair and eyes are darker – manlier, I suppose."

He blushed endearingly. "And you are . . . very pale. But cute."

"You know him, My Lady?" Luka politely enquired.

"Somewhat."

She lowered her arm and bowed to Len, contritely saying, "I apologize, sir. I did not realize that you were an acquaintance of My Lady."

"It's fine – just fine," he muttered, tugging at a corner of his shorts, which was pinned to a wooden post with one of Luka's knives.

He pulled at the knife, holding his breath until his face reddened. Luka and I watched, amused.

After a moment, he let go and despondently tugged at the cloth.

"Can you get me off of this thing?"

Luka swiftly pulled the knife out of the post and slid it into its sheath, a piece of rope tied around her thigh. Len stared at her.

"Luka is trained to protect me," I explained. "She has other weapons. Don't try to sneak up on her. The key word here is _'_try.'"

"I'll remember that. Although," he added, "I'm a pretty good fighter myself."

"If you harm My Lady," Luka said calmly, "I will destroy you."

"No offense intended," he yielded, raising his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"None taken," she replied coolly. "It is simply a warning."

"You have a loyal dog, Rin." Len grinned at me and pointed at Luka.

"Call me Saku."

"Shall I destroy him, My Lady?"

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"For My Lady, I will-"

"There's no need," I hastily interjected.

Luka slowly and deliberately shut her mouth and stared at the ground. A pit of dread began churning in my stomach.

Turning to Len, I asked, "Why and how are you here?"

"I was bored."

"You were lost."

"I kept walking, and somehow I ended up here. You've got a big place. It's pretty lonely."

"You could have gotten lost again."

He shrugged. "I didn't really think that far."

"I will take you back now."

"Back where?"

"The wall. Luka – my clothes."

Luka inclined her head and headed back towards the house. Len followed me to the backyard.

We passed by Mama's flowers and the piano before arriving next to his violin, which was resting in a small depression between some tree roots.

"Pretty," he commented, motioning towards Mama's flowers as he picked up his violin.

"Yes."

"Does the piano work?"

"Yes."

"Can you play?"

"Yes."

"Can you play _now_?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not in the mood. I am going to change my clothes. Wait here."

Shrugging, he leaned against a tree and began tuning his violin.

I dragged my feet, bracing myself for the coming onslaught. Sure enough, the moment I entered my room, Luka closed the door, frowned, and began peppering me with questions.

"Who is he?" she asked.

I slipped Lapis's wedding invitation under one of my pillows and replied, "A boy I met yesterday. My clothes?"

She handed over the kimono and continued, "How did he get here?"

I slid off my nightgown.

"He said he climbed over the wall."

"Impossible. With a violin?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of him?"

"He is a good violin player," I said cautiously, pulling on a thin white dress.

"What else?"

"He is friendly. I don't believe that he means to harm us."

"You are too naïve. What is his family name?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he come here? The citizens know to avoid this place. No good citizen should be here."

I wrapped the kimono around my body without speaking or looking at her. She contritely lowered her head.

"I apologize, My Lady," she said.

"There's no need. You are right. No good citizen should be here. I will send him away."

"Will he speak of us? The boy knows the truth."

"I trust him. Help me tie." I held out the obi sash. Luka grudgingly complied.

"You have known him for a day, I believe."

"He seems friendly."

"His appearance begs to differ."

"His appearance is fine."

"My Lady . . ."

"I know what you're thinking, Luka. This has nothing to do with my mother."

"I did not mention your mother," she said, stepping away and surveying my attire.

"You were thinking it."

"My Lady, _you_ were thinking it, I believe."

Angry, I brushed past her and headed towards the door.

"My Lady!"

"Leave me be, Luka. I will take him to the wall, let him leave, and we will never see or hear of him again. You should be happy with that."

I sounded bitter again. Luka opened her mouth but made no sound.

Feeling guilty, I pushed open the door and stepped onto the porch. At that moment, Len decided to begin playing the violin again.

It was the song from last night, just faster and less melancholy. Gathering all my willpower, I managed to keep my mouth shut.

I turned towards Luka and lifted a corner of my mouth. "See? He's good."

Her eyes narrowed, but she merely nodded.

"Len!" I called out, stepping down from the porch. "Time to go."

I lifted the sunflower off of the piano and began walking without looking back. Still playing, Len followed.

Good gods, I wanted to sing.

After a few minutes of battling with my desires, I said flatly, "Please stop playing."

He paused. "Why? Sing along."

"I can't. At least play something else."

Shrugging, he switched to a simple, sorrowful melody.

"Stop."

"Again?"

"I know this song as well. Play a song I don't know."

"So what if you know it?"

"I'll want to sing."

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. Len swiftly began a series of sharp staccatos, followed by a few long, drawn-out notes.

"Why must you play songs that I know?"

He ignored my interruption.

"Len, please stop playing."

Loudly exhaling, he lifted his bow and said, "You're ruining the mood."

"There is no mood."

"Why don't you sing?"

"I can't."

"You were perfectly capable last night."

"I can't sing."

"Is it because you might start coughing?"

"Just stop talking!" I burst out. I whirled around to glare at him. "Don't play and don't talk. I cannot stand your noise one minute longer."

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"Do not speak as if you understand me!"

I stalked away, fuming.

Len obliviously stumbled after me, calling out, "'Flutter, Flutter' didn't work, and now 'Skeleton Life' is a problem! Those aren't even well-known! Is there a song you don't know?"

"If I didn't know it then I wouldn't know the name, would I?" I shouted back.

"I'll admit that 'Skeleton Life' might be pretty famous, but it's so recent! I thought you were some sort of old-timey person!"

"That's good! Just keep insulting me, why don't you?"

"Just sing less loudly, then!"

"Stop following me!"

"I have to get to the wall!"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

I stomped into Brook Meadow and knelt next to the water, dropping the sunflower next to me. My face, distorted by waves and ripples, frowned at me.

Glowering, I placed a hand on the water, destroying the image.

"Why're you so touchy?" Len grumbled, emerging from the forest. "You shouldn't try to limit others because of your own inability to do what you want to do."

"Sorry," I said flatly, staring at my wet hand. A stream of water snaked down my arm to my elbow, where it dripped onto my kimono.

Shaking his head, Len asked, "Are we going to start this thing?"

I nodded and picked up the sunflower, motioning for him to kneel beside me. Holding it above the water with both hands, I closed my eyes and prayed for its safe departure from my world.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Len had mimicked my position and was mumbling something under his breath. I couldn't help but smile. What a strange boy.

"Open your eyes," I said.

He complied, just in time to see me set the sunflower in the water. It quickly flowed away, jostled by the waves and the faint breeze.

"Pretty," Len commented.

"Yes." I hesitated, and then added, "I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted. Is it really that bad?"

"No. You can play. I will . . . control my emotions."

"What's so bad about a few coughs?"

I merely shook my head and stood up.

"Fine then," he said sullenly. "I guess I'll just never know."

"Yes." Before he could reply, I stood up and asked, "Shall we go?"

Len dryly answered, "You're quite the reserved girl. Sure. Let's go."

As we walked out of the meadow, I cautioned him, "Do not speak of us to anyone."

"No one?"

"No one. Our security could be threatened."

"That's sucks, because I was planning to brag about my adventure with a few of my best friends and my parents."

"You would all be killed."

"As long as it's kept secret from the rest of the world, can't I tell _some_ people?"

"No."

"Maybe I'll tell Al. . . ."

I turned towards him, prepared to scold him for being so thoughtless, when I saw that he was shaking with silent laughter.

"You're joking."

"Am I?" His smile widened.

In answer, I grinned wryly. "You are."

That was the last word either of us spoke that day.

I walked with Len all the way to the foot of the wall, and then watched in awe as he scrambled up the wall, moving more like an eight-legged spider than a young boy carrying a violin in one hand and a violin bow between his teeth.

At the top of the wall, he waved at me, leaning forward so far that I feared for his safety. I quickly waved back.

Then he disappeared over the edge, and I remained standing there, one hand pressed up against the stone, surrounded by fallen cherry blossom petals and wondering whether the little sunflower would make it outside.

After a moment, a songbird trilled. I quickly cleared my thoughts and began walking back home.

It was time for breakfast. I was getting hungry. And Luka was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear not! This is Rin X Len - <strong>**so, naturally, Len will be back.**

**This chapter's not as good as the first one, in my opinion. But Chapter 3 will be much better. I promise!**

**Sweet dreams . . .**


	3. Fifth Day: Unwelcome Intruders

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Or their songs. **

**Firstly, I AM SO SORRY! I was away from home for these past few weeks, so I didn't write at all, and then I came back and realized that it's been _months_ since I last uploaded a chapter. DX **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**

**Without further ado (I've always wanted write that), here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Thursday, 1-5-400<p>

Fifth Day: Unwelcome Intruders

The world was so dull. Everyone had green, blue, and purple hair, eyes, and skin. The sun was bright green, and the sky was blue in the morning and purple at night. There was no moon – only tiny green stars.

But I was special. My hair was yellow, and my eyes were white. My specialness made the world a little less boring. Everyone liked me because I was so pretty. Everyone was scared of me, too, because I could also use magic – mainly healing magic, but sometimes fire magic when I was angry.

I had proven my worth and gained many supporters, including a few close friends who had declared their undying faith in me. I had done the same, and we were now inseparable.

My faceless friends and I trekked through the countryside, defeating formless monsters and demons. We had no destination or purpose. We simply moved forward and killed any evil person that we encountered.

One day, we met our match in the form of a dragon. It was a deep, deep blue, so deep that it looked black. But we knew that it wasn't black. Everything here was green, blue, and purple, except for me.

We fought bravely, but the dragon's fire magic beat us down. Friend #1 died, and I sobbed over his dead body, feeling more and more helpless as the dragon continued to attack my companions.

"Rin!" yelled Friend #2. She had managed to wrap her whip around one of the dragon's wings. "Get ahold of yourself! We can't die here!"

"Rin!" called Friend #3. He lay on the ground, bleeding to death. "I need to be healed! We need my sword!"

"Rin!" shouted Friend #4. She was running around, retrieving fallen arrows and lances. "Help me get more weapons!"

Filled with newfound determination, I stood up, wiped away the tears, and called on the magic within me. I couldn't fail now. I was needed.

The dragon's wing snapped, Friend #3's wounds disappeared, and millions of arrows and lances raced toward Friend #4, neatly arranging themselves in rows in front of her.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed together.

Friend #1 suddenly jumped up and declared, "I'm alive!"

Laughing brightly, I hugged him and pushed him towards the dragon. He promptly began banging on his shield with a hammer. The dragon shied away from him, and a brilliant idea occurred to me.

"Keep doing that," I told him.

He complied, and the dragon eventually flew away, unable to handle the noise.

We cheered and picked up the coins that had fallen from the sky when the beast flew away.

"We're having a feast tonight!" Friend #1 shouted.

We screamed our assent, but our cries were cut short a moment later when he fell to the ground, twitching.

Shrieking his name, we rushed over to his side. I picked him up in my arms.

"You can't permanently bring back the dead," he whispered, smiling weakly. Then his head fell back, and he died, permanently this time.

I cried, again, as his body turned to dust.

~=O=~

When I opened my eyes, Luka was, as per usual, kneeling beside me.

"Luka, why are my dreams so weird?" I asked.

"I do not know, My Lady."

"And everyone always calls me by that name, even though I hate it so much."

"My Lady."

"Someone died. Permanently."

"I am sorry for your loss. Water has been prepared."

"Thank you."

I stood up, my body aching from fighting imaginary battles, and trudged towards the washroom. The ground squelched under my toes, still slushy from the storm last night.

The washroom sink was filled with water. I dunked my face in the water, letting my tears dissolve into the warm liquid.

Sad dreams were never much fun. They always made me cry.

While Luka fetched my clothes, I sat on the porch, staring blankly at the piano.

"Will you play?" Luka asked, coming up behind me and dropping a pale green kimono onto the porch.

"Not now. It's a bad time."

"My Lady, you have not touched her since the boy left, I believe."

"Really?" I muttered absentmindedly.

"Really."

"Luka, why are you so perfect?"

"Pardon?"

"You're always next to me when I wake up. You worry about me. You never complain. You're the perfect servant."

"I do not deserve such praise." There was a smile in her voice.

"You deserve to be far away."

"My Lady, are you trying to change the subject?"

"No. I'm just pointing out facts. In the dream, I traveled with friends. We died for each other. Don't you want that, Luka?"

"My Lady, I only need _you_."

I shook my head. "Without you, I would be nothing. Without me, you could be something. It's different."

Before she could reply, the small buzzer embedded in the wall of her bedroom rang shrilly. From outside, its tinny cries were like those of an annoying mosquito.

"The mosquitoes are calling," I said.

"I hear them."

Luka jogged over to the room. She pressed the red button next to the buzzer – I heard the click – and harsh voices began pouring out of the speakers that were positioned on the wall between our bedrooms.

Through the discordant noise, I managed to make out the name that my biological father had given me.

"It seems that they are looking for me," I sighed, standing up. "They better have a good reason for ruining my holiday."

"My Lady, you are still in your nightgown."

"It's fine. I want them to feel guilty for waking me up."

I strolled towards the front gate, stopping to pick a few fallen tulips off of the ground and tuck them in my hair. Storms were pleasant, but they always left such destruction in their wake. I would have to perform a few mass funerals today.

Just imagining all those flower petals floating down the brook made me shiver. In fact, I was still thinking about all of my dead treasures when the gate came into view.

My knees almost gave way.

"Good gods," I exhaled. I quickly plucked the tulips out of my hair and placed them on the ground. Then, swallowing my anxiety, I forced myself to approach the visitors and nonchalantly asked, "To what do I owe such an honor?"

The head of security noticed me and hollered, "Attention!"

Her men immediately shut their mouths and stood up straight, arms by their sides and knees locked.

She then turned to me and bowed. "Lady Rin Majesty."

Her tone was mocking, but this was not the same as Leon's teasing sympathy. She truly believed that she was better than me. Unfortunately, I could not disagree.

The head of security was a tall, lithe, ebony-haired beauty whose pale skin was marred only by the large black tattoo beneath her right shoulder. She was currently wearing tight black leggings and a gray tank-top. Apparently, she had forgotten to change into her dark-green-and-brown uniform this morning.

Being the deadliest killer in the Empire gave her certain privileges, such as a lack of living enemies and the ability to break rules without being punished.

I mimicked her tone. "Mew."

"Shall I begin, then?"

"Please do."

She began reciting in monotone, "At approximately 13:00 on the Eve of New Time, a young thief stole from a bread vendor. The guards cornered him in a small area near the Cherry Blossom Gardens. He disappeared. At approximately 8:40 on the day of the Festival of Time, he was seen slipping away from the general direction of the gardens. Yamaha, the palace security team, was alerted, and that area of the wall was put under surveillance. At approximately 6:30 on Crowning Day-"

"Today," I interjected.

"Yes," she answered without blinking. "Today. Once again, he disappeared from the area. We suspect that he escaped into the gardens."

"Impossible. The people know that this is the Majesty's domain."

"Nothing is impossible, Lady Rin Majesty. Anything could get in."

Her eyes seemed to be saying, 'But you can't get out.'

"What do you want, Mew?" I snapped.

"My, my . . . is the princess feeling unwell?"

"She is. You woke her up. So make this fast."

"We would like to search through the grounds."

"Request denied."

"Denial rejected." She held out a thin scrap of paper with a hauntingly familiar signature on it. "The Majesty has given us his explicit permission to search for the intruder."

"And if I continue to decline?"

"If you continue to _resist_, he will assume that you are so averse to company that you do not wish to attend the Moonflower Parade."

I was trapped, and she knew it. One of her soldiers giggled and whispered something to his friend.

Lifting my chin, I haughtily replied, "You may enter." I stepped aside and watched as they opened the gate and marched past, their heavy boots trampling the fallen flower petals.

They spread out into pairs and entered the forest, loudly yelling into their communication devices while stomping on twigs and branches.

"Clumsy pack mules," I growled, striding back home.

They were probably trying to scare the intruder out of hiding. Well, at least they wouldn't be able to sneak up on Len – if he was even here.

Luka was standing on the porch, coolly glaring at the two soldiers who were supposed to be watching us. Their stony eyes surveyed the house without blinking.

"Let's go in, Luka," I said, grabbing her arm.

She followed me into my room without a word. However, once the doors were closed completely, she scoffed, "Soldiers."

"Luka," I admonished her.

"I apologize, My Lady. Mosquitoes, not soldiers."

"_Luka._"

"My Lady, you do not like them either, I believe."

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can say such things when there could very well be a man stationed right outside."

"Their-"

A voice abruptly cut her off.

"Your dog acting up, Rin?" Len whispered in my ear.

Of course, he was in here.

"Lost your mind, Len?" I countered quietly. "Also, call me Saku."

"I asked first, so you answer first."

"There is no need to respect the wishes of a madman."

"Who said I was crazy?"

"I only assumed, because only a madman would return here after I told him not to speak of us."

"You never said I couldn't come back."

"The danger was implied."

He changed the subject and asked, "What are all these people for?"

"The wall is being watched. They saw you enter."

"I asked around. These are some of the Majesty's gardens, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"But you're living here."

"Yes."

"My Lady," Luka murmured. "They have finished. They are gathering here."

I pushed Len towards the closet and ordered, "For now, hide. When they can't find anyone, they will leave."

He obediently entered the closet and curled up into a ball in the corner. I closed the door behind him. "When I get out, you're answering questions," he said, his voice muffled by the wall separating us.

"Maybe."

My bedroom door suddenly flew open, and Mew entered. Startled, I flinched and stepped away from the closet. Her eyes immediately turned towards the closed door.

Luka quickly stepped forward and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I am searching the premises," Mew replied, approaching me. "Lady Rin Majesty would not mind if I peeked in there, would she?"

My heart pounded faster.

"You have no right to look through her personal space," Luka said, holding out an arm to stop Mew's progress.

"She would not mind, would she?"

"Lady Mew, your behavior is verging on rudeness."

"Are you going to report me to the Majesty?"

"No, but-"

"Because, believe me, it would brighten up his day considerably. He loves to watch caged animals squeal."

Luka's face hardened. "I will not. However, if your actions cause harm to My Lady, the Majesty will not stand idly by."

Mew slowly turned towards Luka. "Is that a threat, girl?" she asked loudly.

Luka smiled pleasantly. "The squeals of caged animals are nothing compared to the croaks of dying ones."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have heard that your recent actions have angered-"

"Luka," I interrupted. "That's enough."

Luka unwillingly dropped her arm.

Mew sneered at her and then asked me directly, "Would you mind if I peeked in there?"

"I would mind."

Her eyes narrowed. Boiling-hot anger threatened to break through her thin façade. "Do you disallow it?"

"I would not dare," I replied.

She seemed surprised, but her surprise did not stop her from walking over to the closet, flinging the door open, and then entering its dark recesses.

My heart nearly jumped out of my throat. I held my breath and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for Len's screams or Mew's triumphant cheers. When neither came, I cautiously opened my eyes.

The closet was a mess. Everything had been carelessly tossed onto the floor and shelves. Even a spare mattress was propped up against one corner.

Mew was quietly giggling in her hand, most likely assuming that I was embarrassed by the disordered state of my closet. It helped that my face was unnaturally pale from anxiety.

Without bothering to check under the mess, Mew hastily bowed to me and exited the room. I heard her call out, "Men! We're leaving! This place is clear!"

Luka followed the soldiers, saying, "I will see you out."

No one protested, and they marched away, Mew's unrestrained laughter ringing through the air.

It was too easy. Just like that, she was gone.

I held a hand to my chest and waited for my heart to calm down. When the arrogant laughter had faded into the distance, I entered the closet and leaned against the mattress, which was trying to move.

Under the pretense of trying to free a blanket from under the mattress's corner, I mumbled, "Don't. There may be remaining soldiers. Luka will tell when they're all gone."

The mattress obligingly froze. I began tidying up the closet.

"I'm glad you're alive," I grumbled, slowly picking up a rumpled pillowcase, "but you've ruined all of Luka's careful work."

After the second towel was folded, I added, "I rather enjoy talking to you this way. You can't reply or irritate me in any way."

And when the last towel had been tucked onto the shelf with its companions, I observed, "It must look like I'm talking to myself."

What followed was a long silence punctuated by my muted comments and the rustling of cloth.

"She really was overconfident. You were lucky."

"Silence can be unnerving."

"Maybe I _am_ talking to myself."

"It could have been a moving rat. No. Luka abhors pests. And I saw you come in."

"I'll bet you're laughing at me right now."

"Stop laughing. You know, I can see the mattress shaking."

I finished folding the last blanket and slowly began placing them onto the top two shelves.

"Where is Luka?" I wondered out loud.

"Can I come out now?" Len asked.

"No. Don't speak. Luka should be back by now. I'll go check. Stay put."

"This position is uncomfortable."

"Don't move. I'll be back soon."

I had just stepped onto the porch when Luka rushed towards me, her eyes wide.

"My Lady! There is a man – very persistent man – who says that he has been sent by the Majesty, but he bears no signature. Please stay in the room. I will call the security team.

"Luka," I calmly replied. "If he is from the Majesty, then he will not harm me."

As soon as the words were spoken, I wanted to take them back. I'd always assumed that the Majesty cared for me, albeit in a twisted sort of way.

But what if he'd changed his mind? Would I end up like Mama?

"Never mind," I quickly said. "I retract that statement. What is he like?"

"Tall. Violet hair. Carrying a wooden sword . . . he seems harmless, but the most harmless ones are always the most dangerous."

"Do you lack confidence?"

"My Lady?"

"If he is dangerous, do you lack the confidence that you would be able to save me?"

"No, My Lady."

"Then bring him. There's no need to call Mew and her underlings. It's bad enough seeing them once in a day. Besides, no one would hire an assassin to kill me. There are other, less expensive ways."

"But, My Lady, there is a rat in the room, I believe."

"He's hidden in the closet. I'll tell him to hide unless he wants to die."

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Seeing her, I almost changed my mind. Luka was usually so imperturbable.

"What's wrong, Luka? You're very agitated."

"He says . . ."

"What?"

"The man," she hesitantly began. "He says that the Majesty has sent him on an errand."

"Please elaborate."

"You two . . ."

"Luka."

"My Lady . . ."

"_Luka_."

She looked straight at me, her sky blue eyes glinting in the sunlight. "The two of you are to be betrothed."

For a moment, I couldn't breathe. Then I felt my heart begin to hammer into my chest.

I fell to my knees, gasping. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"My Lady!" Luka exclaimed, kneeling beside me. I waved her away.

"Just . . . just a minor thing. Get the man. He will . . . he must explain. Just shocked, is all."

She nodded and rushed away.

With some difficulty, I stumbled into my bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, waiting for the pain to pass. In the corner of my eye, I saw the closet door slide open slightly. A cerulean eye stared at me through the crack.

"Go away," I whispered. "There's another visitor."

The eye blinked, and then disappeared. Slowly, my knotted heart unraveled and I was able to breathe again.

"She must be in her room," Luka said from outside. "Your news startled her."

"Understandably," a man replied.

At the sound of his voice, my chest began to tighten again. This was the man that I was marrying.

In the end, I was just another puppet – a very tired puppet.

"Luka," I called out. "Come in."

I lifted my head briefly to see the two people standing in the open doorway, the sun beating down on their backs. There was Luka, and then there was the man next to her.

He was tall and skinny, and for some reason his appearance reminded me of Mew's. His long violet hair was held up in a ponytail by a thick, stiff cord; two locks hung down on either side of his face. He wore a white and indigo hakama and carried a closed fan. A thin sword hung loosely from his left hip, secured by a purple string that was tied at the front of his waist. He was very handsome and regal, and very reserved.

I put my head back down.

"Why have you come?"

"My Lady," Luka hissed.

"Luka, I have no energy to be nice."

"It is fine," the man said. "Lady Rin Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gakupo Kamui. I am an official in your father's court."

"My biological father."

"Is there another?" He sounded confused.

"No. Please continue."

"Should I step outside while you . . . tidy up?"

I realized that I was still wearing my nightgown. Even Luka, disturbed as she was, hadn't noticed.

"That's fine. Please continue."

He spoke again in a gentler voice, "As you know, six years ago, your father announced to the Empire that you had died in the same attack as your mother."

"Yes."

"So he would like for you to attend the Moonflower Parade as my fiancée."

"Are we pretending?"

"No. He has requested that I accept you as my wife afterwards."

This was a slap in the face.

"Do I even have a choice?" I whispered, mainly to myself.

But the man heard, and replied, "No. Neither of us have a choice." He knelt down and said, "Lady Rin Majesty, I understand how you must be feeling, but can you please get up and look me in the eye?"

At least he was direct. I sighed, and then sat up to find myself face-to-face with a pair of gorgeous violet eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty," I said impulsively.

He smiled, and a hint of pink tinged his cheeks. The reservation disappeared from his face.

"Thank you. Yours as well. You know, I am feeling slightly less unwilling to take you for my wife."

"The feeling's mutual," I answered honestly. "You aren't nearly as unpleasant as I'd expected. Would you mind dropping all pretenses and being frank?"

"I would be very pleased," he said very sincerely.

An honest official. This was a rare find.

"But I still don't know you. What should I call you?"

"Please, call me Gaku. And you?"

I smiled. "Saku. We rhyme."

"Very well, Lady Saku. Can we be friends?"

I shook his outstretched hand. "We can. You don't seem like the bad sort."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Shall we begin now?"

I stood up, saying, "Come. We'll go to Luka's room. I'll get to know you a little better. And any restless rats can wait awhile."

I said the last part loudly so that Len would hear.

Gaku swiftly followed me out of the room. "What does that mean?"

"We have a pest problem." I sat down. He gracefully knelt beside me. "Never mind that. Why do you carry a wooden sword?"

He lifted his left eyebrow. "Why do you say that it is wooden?"

"Luka told me." I gestured towards Luka, who was standing between the two bedrooms. She had stopped chewing her bottom lip and was watching us with wide eyes.

He laughed lightly. "That surprised me. I keep it to scare people off. I only have one bodyguard, and I do not like walking around with her. I am very surprised that your servant was able to recognize it as wooden."

"It is too light," Luka said simply.

"She is observant," Gaku remarked.

"Smart," I corrected him. "The smartest servant anywhere. Luka, can you help find any remaining mosquitoes? And make sure that those rats don't sneak around and hear what they shouldn't hear."

She bowed and left.

"Troublesome things," I explained to Gaku.

"I agree. I especially dislike the mosquitoes. They buzz horribly, and their bites are irritating."

"I'm glad we agree on something. What do you like less than mosquitoes?"

He smiled, apparently glad to speak about such a light topic, and opened his mouth to reply.

We did not speak for long, and we only discussed inconsequential subjects – his journey here, the light wind, the flowers outside, the storm last night, and so on. It was only after an hour or so that I grew impatient and began using a different sort of tone.

"Do you have weaknesses?"

"Oh, many. Conflict is one. I am a very weak man."

"You don't look the part."

"I am."

"You can't use your sword?"

"My swordsmanship is extremely limited," he sheepishly admitted. "I would be more likely to hurt my ally than my opponent. That is why I carry a wooden one. My true weapon is my words. I have a gift with them, you could say."

"According to my mother, words change nations. When did you enter the court?"

"Four years ago. I was 18 years old."

"That's young. What is your relationship with the Majesty?"

"We are close. His Royal Majesty will often talk with me about his private affairs. I think he likes me."

"What kind of things?"

"Sometimes, when he is drunk, he will mention your mother."

I struggled to retain my composure. "My mother?"

"Yes. Sometimes he will speak of you. Only three officials know of your existence – Yuuma, Mizki, and I. The others are under the impression that you were killed for your insolence."

"At my mother's funeral?"

He looked away uncomfortably. "Yes. I was not there, so I do not know . . ."

"It's fine. I've gotten over it." I frowned distastefully. "But Yuuma and Mizki? Why them?"

"They are shrewd, and they have known His Royal Majesty for a long time. Personally, I think that they are aging and their ideas are old-fashioned."

"I like your straightforwardness."

"I am straightforward?" He chuckled. "You are far less . . . fragile than His Royal Majesty made you out to be."

"What?"

"He described you as a sheltered little thing. He said that you needed a trustworthy husband."

"A husband that he can keep an eye over," I scoffed. "A husband that will obey his every whim and make sure that his little pet doesn't run away. No offense intended."

Gaku raised his eyebrow again.

"His Royal Majesty cares deeply for you."

"Yes," I agreed. "He loves me so much that he wants to keep me all to himself."

"That is-"

"That's enough of that. What exactly did you come here for?"

He seemed taken aback, but managed to reply, "I merely came to inform you of our engagement."

"Then will you be leaving now?"

He uncertainly stood up. "I suppose. I did complete my task, after all."

"Then good-bye, Gaku." I held out a hand, which he shook. "I apologize for my rudeness, and for the interrogation. It's a bad time."

He smiled brightly, obviously still unsettled.

"I understand. I think that we will get along just fine. So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Luka appeared, right on time. She must have been waiting outside this whole time.

"Shall I show you out the gate, Lord Gakupo?"

"Thank you very much, Miss Luka."

Gaku nodded to me and left with Luka. I watched them leave.

Poor man. He was just another puppet, like me. But he was a much better person than I was.

Once they were out of sight, I opened the closet door and said, "They're gone."

A disheveled Len burst out from behind the mattress.

"Finally!" he practically shouted. "There's nothing more boring than waiting in a closet. So will you answer some questions now?"

"No. I'm tired."

I pointedly collapsed onto my bed and hugged a pillow.

"You promised!"

"I said _maybe_."

"I didn't hear, so it doesn't count. Why are you living in the Majesty's gardens?"

"Shush, boy. Let me rest."

"Rin, it's not even noon yet."

"My name is Saku. I am easily tired."

"Why were there so many people? I couldn't hear a thing. The walls are so thick."

"That's good. You do not need to hear anything. You should leave."

"Come with me."

My eyes flew open, and I sat up.

"What?"

Len flushed and quickly shook his head. "Not like that! It's just . . . I came back because I felt guilty. I couldn't even enjoy the Festival of Time, or the Uncloaking. It's your fault."

"Mine? And what about Waitingday?"

"No one likes Waitingday. It's nothing but prayer."

I smiled ruefully. "It's the only day I can celebrate."

"That's my point! I couldn't stop thinking about you, locked up in here. So I decided to take you out."

"You risked all our lives in the process. If you had been caught, I wouldn't have been allowed to go to the Moonflower Parade. Think before you act."

He rolled his eyes. "When it comes to things like this, thinking is pointless." Then he paused thoughtfully. "Wait . . . only royalty and officials are in the parade. Are you a royal?"

"No."

"Then you're an official."

"No."

"You're lying."

"Who said that I would be in the parade?"

"You did."

"I said that I would _go to_ the parade. Listen closely." I lay back down.

"Then if you're not a royal and not an official, then why're you living in the Majesty's gardens and why're all those people coming here like they didn't know that this is the Majesty's private property?"

"I'd like to point out that _you_ didn't know until you 'asked around.'"

"Everyone has this sort of unspoken knowledge that these grounds are off-limits." He was beginning to sound exasperated.

"So why are you here?"

"I already told you! I was feeling sorry-"

"My Lady," Luka cut in, appearing in the doorway. "The man is gone. Shall I exterminate the remaining pests?"

"It's fine. Luka, please show him out."

Luka firmly took hold of one of Len's wrists and began dragging him away.

"But," he protested, "you need to come with me."

"I'm too tired."

"Do you like being confined?"

"No one likes being confined."

"Then why don't you fight?"

"What a silly question. Goodbye. Please be smart and never come here again."

Apparently, he stopped struggling, because I heard no more.

I continued lying there, staring at the open closet door and the fallen mattress, but sleep would not come.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luka returned.

"My Lady, he has gone over the wall."

"Did you tell him about the surveillance?"

"Yes. He has a message." She then proceeded to imitate Len's voice perfectly. "'Tell Rin that I'm not that easy to get rid of. Who does she think she is? A princess? She'd better answer my questions next time.'"

I couldn't help but smile. "What a strange boy."

"Yes. What did you think of Lord Gakupo?"

"He is kinder than other officials. He is a good and patient man. He will make an excellent husband."

"My Lady, could you love him?"

I turned onto my back and gazed at the ceiling.

"Luka, that's a silly question. He will be the husband that the Majesty personally picked for me."

"And the boy?"

"If he cares about his life, he'll stay away."

"My Lady, do you-"

"I'm going to sleep, Luka. Call me for lunch?"

"Yes, My Lady."

I closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would come.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES (for Chapter 1 &amp; 2, since I forgot to do them in Chapter 2):<strong>

**~ Kiseki-tan: At least I updated Chapter 2 quickly . . . right?**

**~ Toan Daxland: Well, I'm pretty new to this. So any advice and/or opinions and/or criticisms are greatly appreciated. :D**

**~ Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Your username is adorable! And thanks for the review! It was very bouncy. **

**~ Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Thanks for reviewing both chapters! I won't answer your question, because that would give away the ending. . . . Yep. It has nothing to do with the fact that I haven't decided on an ending yet. :P Okay, in all honesty, I don't know. But I'm a fan of happy endings, so probably not.**

**SONGS (for all three chapters, since I forgot them in both of the previous chapters): **

**Chapter 1: "Clockwork Lullaby" by Mothy, "Dreamy Cherry Blossoms" by Hitoshizuku-P**

**Chapter 2: "Dreamy Cherry Blossoms" by Hitoshizuku-P, "Flutter, Flutter" with piano by Tamaazu-P and lyrics by Nayuta Momoka, "Skeleton Life" by Lamune-P**

**Chapter 3: N/A**

**Also . . . is it just me, or did the website get a makeover? Besides the new image thing, I can't edit my chapters directly - I had to delete one, edit, and then re-upload it. Or am I missing something?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Sweet dreams . . . **


	4. Sixth Day: Moonflower Parade

**So, here's the Moonflower Parade. **

**I actually have a whole rant planned out, but I'll save that for the end. Hopefully, someone will read it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Friday, 1-6-400<p>

Sixth Day: Moonflower Parade

Mama took me to the Moonflower Parade every year for seven years, until the eighth year, the year she died.

There was one float that always drew my attention: the Majesty's.

As his float passed, first in line, everyone else would begin to cheer, but Mama would remain silent. She would gaze towards him so steadily that I could almost feel the strength of her love and admiration. It burned.

The seventh year, I asked, "Why is it so plain?"

"The Majesty needs no decoration," she answered. "His presence is more than enough."

I didn't agree. He did not deserve her love. She was too good for him.

So, as she continued to watch his float slide past, I screamed with the crowd until the burn in my chest far surpassed the burn in my heart.

~=O=~

"My Lady, they are here."

"Bring them in."

Luka nodded and left. I slowly sat up, stretching to loosen my joints. They were early. I had just woken up from my afternoon nap.

Moments after I walked to the washroom, splashed water on my face, and walked back to my room, Luka returned with Gaku. The two of them were accompanied by a foreign woman who carried a large straw basket and wore a long white dress with a frilly, navy blue fringe.

"Lady Saku," Gaku greeted me, bowing.

"You remembered," I replied, pleased. "Greetings to you too, Lord Gaku."

He lifted his head to look me in the eye, and we shared a pleasant moment before the stranger butted in.

"My name is Ann," she said, bowing. She spoke with a slight accent; her _r_'s were awkwardly rolled, and it sounded like she was holding her tongue against the back of her throat. "I am very . . . happy to be with Majesty."

Gaku must have noticed me stiffen, because he whispered something in her ear about titles and royalty.

Ann reddened noticeably before hurriedly amending, "Sorry. Not Majesty. A daughter of Majesty."

Feeling apologetic for my exaggerated reaction, I hurriedly assured her, "Please, don't be embarrassed. Are you my cosmetician?"

She smiled and nodded, her ochre curls bouncing up and down. "I am your . . . makeup and clothes person."

"Ann here will be helping you with your preparations," Gaku clarified. "She is very skilled. She will be finished quickly."

"Thank you, Gaku. Again, I apologize for yesterday's interrogation."

"I did not mind," he said, waving me away.

"Will you sit?"

"No. I will wait outside. Our carriage is at the front gate."

"Thank you."

He bowed and closed the door, leaving the three of us in my room.

Ann's meek demeanor vanished. She dropped the basket on the ground, clapped her hands, and approached me, squinting and making strange motions with her hands.

Almost immediately, I felt like a cornered animal.

"Miss Ann, do you require assistance?" asked Luka.

"I need a chair and long mirror."

While Luka obediently fetched the aforementioned objects, Ann pulled a slim golden dress out from her basket. Seeing my expression, she kindly murmured, "I can see that you are . . . worried. Sweet child. I will turn you into a blossom."

"I like cherry blossoms."

"No. A rose."

So, in the next few minutes, Ann turned me into a rose.

She began by helping me into the thin sleeveless dress. It was silky, tight, and hugged my chest and hips, and its top was lined with black frills. She adjusted a few areas, using small pins to lift up the bottom of the left side of the dress.

"Like a waterfall," she said in a satisfied manner.

She then brought out a long white coat with short puffy sleeves. She buttoned the only button on the coat, just below the top of the dress.

"That's enough for now," she said, looking me over while I tried to pull up the dress. "Leave it be, sweet child. It was made for you. Your . . . flatness will not affect it." She pushed me into the chair that Luka had brought in and moved the mirror in front of me.

"My flatness?"

"It is no matter. You are not _very _flat. Close your eyes."

Luka smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, I complied.

My hair was tugged and pulled to one side. Light brushes danced over my face. Rough tips ran around my eyes, and some substance was applied to my lips. The coolness of a paintbrush slid over my cheeks.

At one point, Luka gasped, though nothing particularly painful had occurred.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shush, child," Ann instructed. "Don't move."

A few more moments passed; only Ann's heavy breathing punctuated the silence.

"Open your eyes," Ann finally commanded, dragging the mirror over. "Look."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror.

I had no expectations. Still, what I saw disheartened me. With just a little ink and a brush, I had become . . . Lady Rin Majesty.

"You are beautiful, My Lady," Luka whispered, smiling a thin-lipped smile.

I nodded mutely. I was beautiful.

My hair was tied high up and fell down my left side in gentle waves. Black shadows had been painted around my eyes, enlarging them. My skin was smooth, my cheeks were rosy, and my lips were full and crimson. An intricate design of ebony vines traced my right cheek, reaching around my eyes and down my neck, where it disappeared beneath the dress. A golden rose adorned my right cheek.

What an elegant representation of an official's wife.

"Not done yet," Ann said, pulling a few decorative black flowers out from her basket. "Stand up."

I rose from the chair, and she pinned the flowers to the dress so that they seemed like a continuation of the vines.

"A blossom," I said, echoing her words.

Once again, Ann shuffled over to the basket. She drew out a simple pair of golden slippers and motioned for me to hold out a foot.

"You can place them on the ground," I said uneasily.

"I will put them on. Come."

I cast a pleading glance towards Luka.

She nodded and approached us. "Allow me, Miss Ann," she softly said.

After staring at us for a moment, Ann drew back and let Luka help me into the slippers. Then the two of them stood back and allowed me to face the mirror and see everything in its entirety.

The symmetry was strange – the wavy hair and wavy dress cascaded down one side and the vines and flowers lined the other. I felt unbalanced and exposed.

"Thank you, Ann," I said. "It's wonderful."

"It was a pleasure. I will . . . escort you to the gate?"

"Please do."

As Ann walked out the door, I leaned close to Luka and asked softly, "How is it?"

"A very fragile rose, I believe," she answered.

Giggling slightly, I nodded. "Like porcelain." Then, in a louder voice, I said, "Bye, Luka. Don't wait for me tonight."

"Very well, My Lady."

She waved goodbye as we left. I looked back many times, even when her figure was gone, obscured by the forest trees.

Without Luka, the air felt cold. I silently shivered and wished for a thicker coat. Winter was officially over, but the occasional cold front would still come along.

"It is a warm evening," noted Ann.

"Yes. Very humid," I politely responded.

We fell silent.

Ann attempted to restart the conversation: "Are you fine without her?"

"Who?"

"Your slave."

"Luka is not . . . one night without her is fine."

Again, the only sound heard was the occasional chirping of crickets and the ever-present cry of cicadas.

And again, Ann spoke, "Do you . . . dislike the appearance?"

"Pardon?"

"You are uncomfortable."

"I love the appearance." The lie slipped off my tongue easily. I looked straight into Ann's eyes and said, very sincerely, "It's gorgeous. It's more than I could ask for."

She gazed at me through narrow eyes, and the air grew colder.

'Perhaps,' whispered the cherry blossoms, 'it is her eyes.'

'Or perhaps,' the crickets piped up, 'she sees through your lies.'

Tonight was a special night, and I wasn't prepared to take any cheek from rhyming plants and insects. I soundlessly told them to mind their own business, and then looked away from Ann, who began whistling a vaguely depressing tune that reminded me of 'Flutter, Flutter'.

Her whistle weaved through the air, drilling a hole through my skull. The sound wasn't particularly high-pitched or reedy – in fact, it was quite soothing. But in the quiet of the night, it was as piercing as a scream of a dying animal.

I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to plug my ears. When the carriage became visible, I almost let out a sigh of relief.

Ann stopped whistling and said, sounding a bit regretful, "We part here." She grinned good-naturedly and patted my head. "Sweet child. There is no need to be so . . . stiff."

"I am not-"

She placed a finger over my lips and murmured, "Who are your words for, Lady Rin Majesty?"

Then she whirled around and headed towards the carriage. Speechless, I stumbled after her.

Lord Gaku was waiting, and in the light of the surrounding torches, I could clearly see his attire: simple black pants, a white shirt with a collar, and a loose black jacket. His tie was dark gold, and his hair was tied up into a ponytail with a golden string. A black, white, and golden rose was pinned over his heart.

Ann's voice was still ringing in my ears, but I managed to force out, "We match. And we're color-coded."

Smiling, he held out a hand and helped me onto the carriage. He climbed in and took his seat opposite me, while Ann sat outside next to the driver.

"You are stunning," Gaku said, raising my hand and lightly pressing his lips against my knuckles.

"As are you."

The carriage started forward with a jolt.

"Will we be riding in this?"

"No. The parade float is waiting at my residence."

"Ah."

I stared at my hands, which were trembling. Was it from the movement of the vehicle? Or the memory of Ann's words?

Or maybe . . .

"I do not mind," Gaku said quietly, "if you look out the window. I am not so needy that I cannot survive without a constant companion."

Barely able to believe my ears, I looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Please."

"Then, if you don't mind . . ." I muttered, inching closer to the window. I hesitantly reached towards the covered window.

"Allow me," Gaku offered.

In one swift stroke, he lifted an arm and swept aside the curtain. The faint glow of fading sunlight illuminated the compartment, highlighting his features.

"You really are handsome," I said admiringly before facing the window.

"Thank you."

I barely heard his thanks. I was too busy staring.

My hand found its way to my mouth, where the palm pressed against my lips, holding back the sob that threatened to break free.

When was the last time I had been outside? Was it truly six years?

Had the outside world always been so beautiful? Had the sky always been so wide?

Good gods, I was nearly crying.

After giving me a moment, Gaku asked, "How is it?"

"Pretty," I managed to choke out.

"This is only grass and trees. Wait until you see the city."

"But – the sky!"

"I cannot imagine . . . I cannot imagine what you have lived like. If you would like-"

Before he could finish speaking, I shook my head and used a hand to dab at the budding tears.

"No. Ann's hard work can't go to waste."

I continued staring out the window. All I could see was the sky, stretching infinitely into the distance. There was no wall here to halt its progress.

"Look out the other side," Gaku suggested.

I took his advice and peeked through the second window. Once again, I was stunned.

"Is it beautiful?" he gently inquired.

"This is my first."

Since Mama's death. The first sunset since Mama died. But I didn't say that out loud.

"The first is always the most beautiful."

"That is true," I admitted. "Completely true."

Had the gods created something so indescribable? Were they the ones who had decided to paint such a canvas over the heavens?

"'Mine mortal eyes do deceive me,'" I muttered, so close to the window that my breath fogged its surface. "I cannot do it justice."

"Your reaction is exaggerated," he laughed. "Sunsets are a daily occurrence, and yet I feel guilty for taking them for granted."

"You should not. Anything will be taken for granted the longer it is retained."

"I believe you."

While I continued gazing at the sunset, Gaku lifted up the other window and stuck his head out. He yelled something to the driver, who yelled something in reply.

When his entire body was once against safely inside the carriage, I asked, "What did he say?"

"We will arrive at the city gates in a few moments. Prepare yourself."

"I have been prepared since this day began."

He dryly shook his head but made no response.

We did not speak through the rest of the journey, which wasn't very long but seemed to lengthen as the minutes passed by. Eventually, the carriage turned and the sunset was left behind. With nothing left to see, my eyes shut and let my ears take over.

I began to hear voices – loud ones, soft ones, high, low, deep, and nasally, blending together into a melody. This melody was different from those born of my imagination, because this one had a form and this one was real.

There were lights, too, flashing outside the window. They lit up the interior of the carriage, sometimes intensely harsh and sometimes tenderly warm.

When the carriage slowed and stopped, I braced myself. The volume of the voices increased. The lights burned brighter.

"Are you ready?" Gaku asked.

He held out a hand, which I gratefully took.

"Yes."

The door swung open, and Ann's face peered at us.

"Come down now," she called, winking. "Your fans are waiting."

"Wait," I stammered as Gaku pulled me out the door. "What fans?"

He didn't have time to answer before we were overtaken by a tide of screams and flashing lights.

"These fans!" Ann screeched, roughly pushing aside a red-haired girl.

Bewildered, I focused on Gaku's hand, which was pulling me forward. His fingers were clenched tightly, squeezing the blood out of my hand. Or was it my fingers that were clenched?

I stumbled along, pressed on all sides by a mass of hot, violent bodies. They were being held back by guards, but the efforts of the little men had very little effect on the crowd's excitement. It was like an enormous wave bearing down on me, tossing me around. I was more helpless than a pebble in the midst of a hurricane. As crazed faces swirled around me, a bubble of panic rose in my throat.

"Not now," I hissed to myself, desperately swallowing the bubble. "Not now. Not now."

Luka had showed me how to calm myself, but I couldn't remember. Think of something . . . anything . . .

"_. . . none may oppose the Majesty's words . . ."_

Not that.

"_. . . cursed child!"_

No.

"_Dreamy cherry blossoms, please don't die . . ."_

No!

"_. . . please don't die . . ."_

A blast of coolness hit me, and then the deafening noise was suddenly cut off. I cautiously opened my eyes, which had somehow closed themselves. We were indoors.

"Lady Saku, are you hurt?" asked Gaku, towering over me. He was a black blob.

"You're tall," I observed in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Lady Saku?"

"Not now. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine. Luka?"

"Luka is not here," Ann chuckled.

"Wait a moment." Suppressing the urge to call Luka again, I breathed deeply a few times, waiting for my head to clear.

That was right. Luka wasn't here. Mama was gone.

When black spots no longer dotted my vision, I exhaled, "Sorry, Gaku. I was overwhelmed. Where's the float?"

"Are you sure?" He worriedly wrung his hands. "Fans often crowd around their idols, but I did not expect so many. I apologize."

"It's fine."

"But will you make it through the parade?" Ann questioned. "It's almost as bad."

Her words drained away any blood that had returned to my face.

"We will be above the people," Gaku said. "Ann, do not scare her."

"You tried to protect her, and look what happened. You underestimate your own influence, boy. I am being . . . practical."

I shook my head and pointed out, "Either way, there's no turning back now."

"Well said, sweet child," Ann laughed. "To the float now."

Gaku continued to glance at me from the corner of his eye, so I assumed the placid mask that had so often decorated my face. As we walked down the hall, he slowly relaxed and straightened his spine.

"You have a beautiful home," I observed. "The wood is unique."

He carefully examined the wall, as if he'd never noticed it before.

"It is the same wood," he replied, "but of a different style. A foreigner carved it for me."

"Ah."

I focused my attention on my feet.

"Are you uncomfortable around foreigners?" he curiously inquired. "I know that many are."

"No. I was fine with Ann, wasn't I?"

"True. Ah, but she is a half-blood, like yourself."

"I'm right here," Ann grumbled.

Gaku and I smiled at each other knowingly.

"Do you deal with foreigners often?" I asked.

He paused, and then said, "As often as the next person. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Our faltering conversation had lasted the entire walk. I glanced back at the hall, noting the richly embroidered carpet and the stained-glass windows. They were so different from the plain glass and woolen rugs at home.

We now stood in front of a pair of ridiculously tall doors. More intricate designs were carved into the wood, and the fading sunlight outlined them, augmenting their depth.

"Ready?" Gaku reiterated.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"I feel the same. Are you truly-"

Ann pulled open a door and pushed us out. "Go, sweet children," she whispered. "Have fun."

Then the door was shut, and Gaku and I stared at the flat, undecorated wood.

"Why are there designs inside, but not outside?" I wondered.

"I've never thought of it. It may be because this is a side door."

"Is the front door different?"

"I believe so."

He peeked at me from the corner of his eye. "You notice strange things, Lady Saku."

Choosing not to reply, I turned towards the float. Not surprisingly, it was in the form of a gold and black rose. The petals were wrapped around a tall, thin platform. Four brilliant white horses were harnessed to the front.

"Do all floats have a theme?" I asked.

Gaku climbed up and held out a hand, which I took.

"Yes," he replied after we were both standing on the platform.

"Who moves it?"

"We do."

He held out a rein and chuckled at my uncomfortable expression.

"I will do most of the driving. You stand straight and pretend to help."

"I can pretend."

Still smiling, Gaku faced the front and shook the reins. The horses began walking forward, perfectly synchronized.

"Do not worry. Ann trained them. They will not be difficult to handle."

Still following the road, the horses began turning around a corner.

"Ann is very important to you."

"Very. She has taken care of me since birth."

"Like a mother?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes. She is."

"That's good," I said softly, more to myself than to him. "Mothers are important."

"That is true," he said, turning to me and grinning widely. Seeing my wide eyes, he added, "I have good ears, Lady Saku."

"I'll remember that," I laughed lightly.

With that, I turned towards the front of the carriage, making it clear that I did not wish to speak. He frowned but took the hint.

Now, only the sound of the horse hooves remained to distract me from my thoughts. All else was silent.

The silence did not last long.

_Clip-clop_.

Blue eyes. Sky blue, light azure, deep cerulean. There were so many shades.

_Clip-clop_.

How was Len doing?

_Clip-clop_.

That song that Ann had been whistling . . .

_Clip-clop_.

Fluttering and fluttering away . . .

_Clip-clop_.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, partly out of desperation and partly out of impatience.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

I paused, taken aback.

_Clip-clop_.

"Gaku?"

"Yes, Lady Saku?"

"You are offended."

"No. Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

_Clip-clop_.

"Please do not distract me. I am driving."

He was most definitely offended. By what, I couldn't ascertain. But now that I thought about it, I _had _been rather rude earlier, stopping the conversation like that. Not everyone was likely to forgive me for my faults like Mama and Luka. Perhaps my social skills needed some fine-tuning.

While I continued to muse over my lack of decorum, he stared stonily ahead, more reserved than ever.

Then, as we turned yet another corner, he hesitantly began, "Lady Saku."

_Clip-clop_.

"Lord Gaku."

He glanced at me, and a ghost of a smile passed over his lips.

"You are not like other royalty."

"That is true."

"It is not just your background. Your character is unique."

"Luka is very similar to me."

"But she is not a cursed princess."

_Clip-clop_.

Ignoring the attack on my unlucky birth, I countered, "There are other people in the world with characters like mine."

"That may be so," he agreed, "but in my corner of the world, there are not."

"And?" I laughed.

"I am unaccustomed to you."

"I see."

"That is all," he said uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Lord Gaku, for sharing your thoughts."

For a moment, his eyes seemed to harden into the piercing gaze that most palace officials possessed – the mark of a lost soul, according to my mother. Then he turned away, and the moment was gone.

"No. Thank you, Lady Saku, for listening. I can only hope that you will soon open up to me."

Those were the last words he spoke that night. Afterwards, we were taken into the flow of the parade, and I lost myself in the never-ending night.

~=O=~

As always, the Majesty's ebony platform was first in line. It was a monolithic thing, imposing in its simplicity, pulled along by two arrogant black stallions.

I caught a glimpse of his solemn crimson gown before my body automatically shied away from the sight.

It was the crimson of death. He was wearing a funeral gown.

The Majesty was followed by Yuuma and Mizki. Theirs was an elaborate display. Behind them, a sword weaved through the folds of a flowery fan. Colorful ribbons surrounded the float, wrapping around the sword hilt and over their heads in an intricate canopy, and two attendants stood at the back of the large wooden platform, throwing flower petals into the air. They were dressed in gaudy kimonos and carried life-size versions of the sword and fan.

I allowed myself one cursory glance at their faces. Unfortunately, these years had treated them well, and the only signs of aging were a few wrinkles that actually enhanced the grace of their bearing.

Throughout the first six years of my life, these two floats had never changed, and they'd undoubtedly remained unaltered during my imprisonment.

We were third in line. Flanked by two columns of cheering citizens, we slowly glided down the boulevard and into the town square.

The town square was a large swath of cobblestoned land in the southern portion of the city. It was surrounded by a collection of ramshackle shops and stately business headquarters, along with the city church at the western end. On most days, booths dotted the edges of the grounds, filling the air with the sounds of squabbling storekeepers, yowling animals, and wailing children. An area of the square in front of the church was occupied by an enormous circular fountain, at the center of which was a platform. This was the platform where the Majesty or his officials made important announcements, handed out important prizes, and recognized important people.

Today, most of the square was packed with excited, loud people, all of whom were turned towards the passing parade.

As our float continued along the southern edge of the square, some of the cries died down and were replaced by a sort of hum – murmuring, I realized. They were surprised.

I'd been expecting this sort of the reaction, but something in the expressions of the young maidens nearest us made me warily glance down at the flimsy partition that separated the procession from the mob. Gulping, I gripped the railing of our platform and focused my eyes on the church. Its walls were as pure as those in my memories, but something about the building seemed much daintier than before. It used to seem so impressive – like a glaring jewel, all sharp edges and iridescence – to my juvenile eyes.

I sighed in relief when our float pulled in place next to Yuuma and Mizki's. To my complete shock, they politely waved and smiled at us.

While I gaped, Gaku returned the gesture, did the same to the float that was settling down to our left, and then resumed his inactive state.

I snapped back to attention. This was no time to wonder about the sudden friendliness of two of my greatest enemies.

The royal family was here.

Through narrowed eyes, I watched them come: The Empress, with her handsome son and his handsome wife; and those accursed concubines with their daughters and son-in-laws – or, in the case of Lapis's mother, a son-in-law-to-be. The arrivals were punctuated with dancers and marching band members, all of whom were practically oozing pride. This was understandable. Only the best of the best were chosen for the Moonflower Parade.

I tried not to let my eyes linger over Lapis any more than they'd lingered over the others, but it was difficult. When I'd last seen her, she'd been frustrated and disheveled. Her hair had been rudely yanked out of its bonds, and her eyes had been filled with tears. She'd been screaming at me, begging me to leave her alone.

Now she was surrounded by a glow of happiness, as pixie-like as the first day I'd seen her. Her arm was linked with the arm of a blond, one-eyed boy who appeared to be wearing a seaman's attire. This, presumably, was her fiancé. I noted with vague interest that he was a foreigner. They were everywhere now. The number of yellow heads in the audience was certainly greater than I'd expected.

A small gold and black bird flew past and circled over the heads of the audience a few times, catching my eye.

As the minor officials began rolling in, grouped according to the palace officials that supervised them, the surrounding noise decreased slightly. I continued to watch the bird. It gracefully swept through the air, spinning and twirling in a carefree, captivating dance.

Suddenly, the volume of the crowd began to reescalate, and I blinked. When my eyes reopened, the bird had disappeared.

Somewhat disconcerted, I turned back towards the southwestern entrance of the square. I knew what came next. The minor officials had never been popular. These reenergized cheers were not for them, but for what followed.

Here were the normal citizens, the ones who were outstanding enough to have been recognized by the Majesty, as well as the important non-officials who had somehow aided the government. Their quality and quantity changed each year.

Very few stood out from my memories: a cheerful clothes designer with a slight pink tint in his golden hair, wearing a tiny, rather silly black and white hat; an entomologist who had creepily realistic bug feelers perched on her head, and who was strikingly similar to Miku even with white streaks in her hair; an actress with beautiful silver hair and green eyes but a face so blank that I wondered if she could really act.

I leaned forward eagerly, wondering what they would be like this year. Judging by the liveliness of the crowd, this year's bunch would not disappoint.

One nondescript float passed, followed by three others. The crowd's deception became evident. These "outstanding" citizens were nowhere near as wonderful as the ones from my memories. Disappointed, I focused my attention on their features, trying to find something interesting there.

Those two foreigners had strange dirt-colored hair – were they half-bloods, like me? Perhaps not. For some reason, their expressions sent chills up and down my spine.

That musician had so much hair on his face – did it not tickle his nose? Was that the fashion these days?

That runner seemed more and more like Teto the longer I looked at him – was he her brother, or maybe even Teto herself in disguise? I wouldn't rule out the possibility. She certainly was strange enough to do something like that.

Like this, I amused myself until the end of the parade.

As always, with the last float came an explosion of energy. I winced, wishing I could cover my ears without seeming rude, and turned all my attention towards the final arrival.

The last celebrity was a young lady whose most eye-catching feature was the dazzling blonde, unkempt hair that hung down to her ankles. While I gaped at her revealing, form-fitting black dress, she smirked and waved at her audience, which was loudly chanting something that sounded disturbingly like "Lady Rin."

She yelled something at them, and they yelled back with renewed vigor. She yelled again, and they replied again. This process was repeated several times.

At some point, she turned slightly, and I started, realizing that she had a companion: a young boy, shorter than her, with hair just as stunning as hers, and bluish eyes.

My mind unconsciously compared the companion with Len, noting their similarities. I couldn't deny it. He looked like Len. But Len couldn't be here.

Their float drew nearer, and I found myself unconsciously leaning forward again, my eyes fixed on the boy. He couldn't be here. There was no way.

His words sprung up in my mind: _"The famous singer, Lily-chan. You don't know her?"_

And the chant of the crowd began to take on a new form: "Lily-chan. Lily-chan."

Was it possible?

The boy's face was blank, so different from the smiling Len in my memory. But there was definitely a resemblance there.

Gaku tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to lean back. Blushing slightly, I complied, glancing down to make sure my feet were steady.

When I raised my head again, the boy was staring straight at me, his mouth open. And I sighed, partly from relief and partly from shock. The mystery was solved.

Len was here.

For one long moment, I could not move. I gazed blankly into space, completely unable to react.

By the time I came around, his float was already behind me, and the Majesty was stepping onto fountain platform. He raised his hand. The crowd settled down. Soon, the only sounds were the howls of the wind and the cries of some inconsolable children.

"People of our Empire," the Majesty began, just as he always did. "I am pleased to see you here on this night. The Moonflower Parade is a proud tradition and one that I am proud to uphold."

I ignored the remainder of his introduction. He always said the same things. My eyes darted around restlessly, searching for that bird.

Where was it? I wanted to see it. Surely, that bird would have all the answers to my unanswerable questions.

The Majesty stood to the side of the platform, catching my attention. A hooded man stepped forward, handed the Majesty a cloaked object, and retreated.

And, as His Royal Majesty stood over that tiny little thing, the gods seemed to hold their breaths. We all knew what was in there. We all knew what would happen next. Our anticipation was almost unbearable.

"Allow me to present to you our moonflower," the Majesty whispered. His breathy voice spread far, carried by the wind.

With a great whirl, the Majesty pulled off the covering. At the same time, the lights around the square were extinguished, so that only the light of the full moon shone down on us.

Slowly but surely, the object on the platform began to shift and glow, brighter and brighter, until its radiance reached past our eyes and into our souls.

An audible sigh echoed through the square.

Here it was.

Our moonflower. Our beautiful blossom. Our supreme star.

Even I, for whom cherry blossoms were an irreplaceable existence, could not help but smile at the sight. Every year, it only grew more beautiful.

Legends spoke of fields of moonflowers that opened their glowing petals to the full moon every month. Now, only a few were left, and they were carefully maintained by gardeners in the palace, were never seen by the public, and only bloomed on this night, the night of the first full moon of the year. In a way, its rarity enhanced its beauty, making it all the more enchanting.

Someone somewhere began humming the moonflower song, the Requiem, and suddenly the city was filled with the sound of our song.

I did not sing. Instead, I closed my eyes and remembered.

~=O=~

"Hear the song?" Mama whispered to me.

I nodded. I liked this part of the festival most, because the flower was pretty and everyone hummed a pretty song together.

"This song has a story. It's about heartbreak and loss, but also about love and redemption. It's a beautiful tale."

Letting my voice die down, I gazed expectantly at her.

"Not now," she chuckled. "Maybe I'll tell it to you later."

When I didn't budge, she lifted me into her arms, holding me up so that I could see the moonflower.

"Look at it. Isn't it a beauty?"

This was the first time I'd seen it for an extended period of time; usually, she quickly lifted me up and set me down before anyone could complain that I was blocking their view. I carefully studied the distant light and nodded. "Almost as pretty as the cherry blossoms," I said.

Smiling, Mama gently chided, "That's sacrilegious."

I was confused.

"But I suppose you wouldn't know what that means," she added.

I made a mental note to ask Luka for the definition later.

Then Mama said the words I'd been yearning to hear all night.

"Come, sing," she urged me. "You know how I love your voice."

So I opened my mouth and let my song pour into the sky.

~=O=~

The Majesty's next words broke into my thoughts and stole my breath away.

"First, a moment of silence," he said, after the Requiem had died down, "for my deceased wife who died five days ago, six years ago, and my deceased daughter, who died that same day."

Everywhere, people put their head down in respectful silence. I could not do the same.

All I could do was stare straight at the Majesty and his crimson funeral gown, feeling some indescribable emotion well up inside of me. Was it sorrow? Anger? Hatred? Fear? None of those. But it was not happiness, either.

Good gods, I wanted to sing.

I wondered what Mama would think, if she were here. Would she hate this man who had killed her? Was she even capable of hate?

Why was he doing this? What good could possibly come from this?

How was it possible for the words of one man to have such an effect on me?

Why did I want to cry?

The silence dragged on, allowing my wild thoughts to run even wilder, entangling themselves in an impossibly tangled web.

I'd looked forward to this night for so long. And for what?

When the Majesty finally spoke again, I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced down my wayward speculations.

"Onto happier things," he said, gesturing towards the bringer of the moonflower to return. The flower was taken away, accompanied by another sigh, heavier than the first.

"My daughter, Princess Lapis Majesty, is now engaged to Lord Oliver of Scarborough. They will be wed this year on the tenth day of the third month."

The audience received his news with polite claps and a few whistles.

"My wife, Merli, will soon bring a new child into this world."

The audience took a few moments to react to this news, but its applause was genuinely celebratory.

"And one of the dear officials of our court, Gakupo Kamui, is now engaged to Lady Saku of our Empire. They will be wed on this day, one year from now."

My imagination may have been straying again, but the applause this time seemed a bit more strained.

"Until then, Lady Saku will attend Crypton Academy."

Ah.

I closed my eyes, feeling that familiar squeeze in my chest and shortness of breath. Of course, I could not allow myself to break down here. But I could certainly entertain the thought of it.

Was it not enough that I was already on the ground, writhing at his feet like a worm? Why did he continue to kick me?

~=O=~

"You know," Mama said, running a hand over the piano keys. "Sometimes, I wish . . ."

She'd been crying again. I could see streaks left over from her tears.

"Mama?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just being silly again. Luka!"

Luka trotted over.

"Take Rin to our room. It's late."

"Yes. Please come, Lady Rin."

I dutifully followed Luka away, still staring at Mama, who was gazing at the piano keys with a strange expression on her face.

"Luka?"

"Yes, Lady Rin?"

"Is Mama sad?"

"She is happy to be here with you, I believe."

"Oh. I see. Would she still be happy if I weren't here?"

"I do not believe so, Lady Rin."

Luka held up my bed covers, waiting for me to climb into bed. After I settled into the mattress, she neatly laid the sheets around me and prepared to leave.

"Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Will Mama be sad when I die?"

Luka rapidly blinked a few times before replying, "You will not die, Lady Rin. Where did you hear such nonsense?"

"I don't know. One of Mama's visitors . . ."

"That was a terrible thing for them to say. Disregard them. Good night, Lady Rin."

"Good night, Luka. Tell Mama I say good night to her too."

Nodding, Luka stepped out of the room and began to slide the door shut.

I suddenly remembered something and called out, "Luka, you didn't answer the question."

But Luka didn't hear. With a gentle _hiss_, the door shut, and I was left sulking in the darkness.

~=O=~

The Moonflower Parade was drawing to a close. News had been announced, officials had been introduced, and all celebrities had been honored, save one. All the previous exuberance was gone; now, we prepared for the presentation of the final float with a sort of desperate passion.

"The lady you've all been waiting for," the Majesty called out, a smile in his voice. "She's beautiful, witty, and has a voice that many would die for – what do you think?"

"Lily-chan! Lily-chan!" the crowd shouted.

"Lily-chan!" the Majesty agreed.

The girl stepped onto the platform, smiling widely. "How're y'all doing tonight?" she called out.

Evidently, everyone was doing very well tonight.

"Thank you all for your wonderful support these past two years. I've had a great time singing for everybody, and I really cannot thank you enough for how much you've done for me."

She paused, allowing a few eager fans to shout out their replies.

"Of course, this has been a mutual love, am I right? Y'all enjoy my singing very much, dontcha?"

They agreed; they enjoyed her singing very much.

Pulling Len forward, Lily-chan added, "Before I forget, this young lad next to me goes by the name of Len Kagamine. He's a great friend of mine, as well as the top scorer in his grade, the top close-combat fighter, the top gunman, and the top heartbreaker. Just look at that smile!"

Len smiled warmly. Laughter rippled through the audience.

"I requested that we be introduced together because Len's really outstanding, and, well, don't we look wonderful together?"

Lily-chan hugged Len's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, earning more laughter.

"So, I think that's all. Thank you again for allowing me to sing for you. I look forward to working with you again this year! Oh, and don't forget to buy my new album!"

Any desperate passion was gone. Lily-chan had transformed this mass of tiring souls into a sea of wild jubilation. The effect was extraordinary.

I watched their float leave, recalling the warm atmosphere that had surrounded the two of them. Lapis had been the same. All of them were so delightful, so happy, so attractive.

So far from my reach.

This knowledge tore down the wall of self-control that I had built around my heart. I began to shake, clutching the railing to keep myself from falling down.

Gaku offered a helping hand, but I shook my head, not caring that I was offending him again. At the moment, I did not care for anything at all.

And that was how I returned home: quivering and quaking in my unbalanced guise, feeling like I would throw up at any moment.

The trip passed in a haze. We arrived at Lord Gaku's house. Ann was not there. I was put in a carriage. Gaku watched me leave. Finally, finally, the gates of the Cherry Blossom Gardens rose up before us.

The coachman did not help me out; I stepped out alone, still trembling, and hurried through the gates. By the time they clanged shut, locking automatically, I was already far into the forest.

Luka was waiting in the doorway between our rooms. At the sight of her, the ball of tension in my stomach relaxed and my unruly body composed itself. The quivers and quakes were suddenly gone.

I could see it now. This was where I belonged.

"My Lady," Luka softly greeted me, inclining her head.

"Luka," I replied, gratefully yanking the bindings out of my hair and slipping out of my fancy attire. "How have you been?"

"I was reading a book."

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Do not be. How was the parade?"

"It was . . . not what I expected."

I bent down to pick up my nightgown, which was neatly folded at the corner of my bed. She stood still, waiting for me to continue.

"He wore a funeral gown. He acknowledged Mama."

"They say he has done so every year since the year of her death."

My eyes snapped to her face. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

She calmly met my glare. "You never allow anyone to speak of the festivities, I believe."

Ah, that was right.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Does this change anything?"

I pondered for a moment before hesitantly replying, "Not really, I guess. It was just surprising."

"I see."

"You're disappointed."

"Not at all, My Lady."

Choosing not to voice my disagreement, I walked out, heading towards the washroom. Behind me, Luka picked up my discarded garments and quietly followed.

I bathed slowly under a steady stream of lukewarm water, pondering the day's events. Time passed quickly, so that more than half an hour had passed when I stepped out of the tub, though it felt like I'd merely hopped in and out. The day was speeding up, trying to draw to a close and force me towards tomorrow.

Luka was waiting outside.

"It angered me," I softly admitted, not daring to look her in the eye. "I had thought I was above that. The knowledge that I wasn't angered me even more."

"My Lady, you will soon accustom yourself."

"That's the point, Luka. I might, and then I might not."

"When you have married, perhaps-"

"Perhaps," I cut her off. "That's enough of that. Luka, did you notice Ann's eyes?"

She didn't even stop to think. "They were Lady Lapis's eyes, I believe."

"I thought so."

We had reached the main house. I settled onto my mattress while Luka slid shut the doors.

"Good night, Luka," I called out when all traces of moonlight had disappeared.

"Good night, My Lady. Was the flower beautiful?"

It took me a moment to comprehend her words, and then remorse flooded through my body.

"It was beautiful, but it was a lonely sort of beauty."

"Thank you, My Lady. Good night."

I closed my eyes and listened to the howls of the wind and the creaks of the wood.

This year would bring more surprises my way. I was sure of it. But at the moment, I couldn't focus my thoughts. Before slipping into my dreams, I thought of that bird. Was it still dancing in the air? If I ever found it, would it answer my unanswerable questions?

* * *

><p><strong>Let the rant begin.<strong>

**writing this chapter was a PAIN, which was mainly my fault, because I'm so bad at writing descriptions and the more I wrote the sadder I got because it was so bad, which made me procrastinate to the point that I was writing, like, five lines per day, and sure, writing five lines per day adds up, but that's only true when you write every day, but I was skipping days, which only made it harder on myself to start writing again, and now I'm wondering what I was doing the entire time because I just sat down yesterday and today and found out that I was pretty much done with the stupid chapter *deep breath* so if I'd been a little smarter I'd probably already be on Chapter 6 by now, and for some reason, now that I'm done it looks much shorter and I want to revise but I won't, nope, not gonna do it, and worst of all is my stupid computer mouse that keeps double-clicking when I only click once, so things keep closing when they're not supposed to and I keep losing my saved stuff, haha FWP and gosh I'm tired, wow this run-on sentence is long arrrggggg**

**My inner editor really wants to fix that big mess up there.**

**Moving on.**

**! ! ! IF YOU SKIPPED THE RANT, START READING HERE.**

**If there were another genre space, I'd add Angst, because this story really does seem a bit angsty . . . and "angsty" is totally a word; the spell-check does not know what it's talking about.**

**Also, I'm SOSOSOSOSOSORRY for taking another few months to post one chapter. (But I can't promise it won't happen again.) However, I will try my best to write more regularly, for my sake as well as yours. I know you guys have other stories to read, but I still feel bad. **

**Any feedback about this chapter would be greatly appreciated. I won't ask for reviews often anymore - too lazy to type it out - but when I do, it would be really nice if people actually reviewed. Just find something to pick on. There's plenty. Please? With a cherry/grape (depending on your preference) on top?**

**And if you have any questions about the world in this story, please ask. For example, for the sake of the author's convenience, each of this world's 12 months has 30 days. Betcha didn't know that. **

**Wow, I had a lot to say. :/**

**On a side note, how would one go about getting a beta? **

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**~ Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Your review meant a lot! It told me that I'm getting the response I was hoping for - from one person at least. ;) Thanks!**

**~ RiaHiromishimo: Aww, thank you very much! :) **

**SONGS: "Dreams and Leaved Cherry Trees" by Aoki Gekko, "Requiem" by Peperon-P**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers and new and old favorites/followers! You know who you are. *less than 3* And****, uh, kudos to anyone who actually read this far.**

**Sweet dreams . . .**


End file.
